The Stoll's Handbook of Rules
by TheFooditives
Summary: ...That You Should Follow If You Don't Want To Die ...Being a prankster is hard. Mess up one thing and you get messed up. Somehow, the Stolls recorded some things to remember. So they wouldn't get messed up...as much. [Bold and Italicized-Connor, normal-Travis, Underlined-Both, others are specified] Pretend they used a mic and recorded this. Takes place anytime after TLO.
1. Don't Piss Off Annabeth

**hey guys, so we sorted edited all the chapters for mistakes, and here is the kinda new and improved TSHORTYSFIYDWTD (haha)**

**this took _forever_.**

**_connor stoll,_ **travis stoll, both of the stolls, _annabeth chase,_**percy jackson,**** _clarisse la rue_****  
**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

**Rule 1****_:_**  
Don't piss off Annabeth.

**Why:  
_She is a violent girl._**

Very violent.

Not to mention that she's the daughter of Athena, so she can come up with at least 1062749 different ways to get rid of you.

**_Probably a heck lot more._ **

In like half a minute.

That includes killing you with her knife.

Percy, the dude who killed the evil peoples, is her boyfriend.

**_And he listens to her. _**

So he will come and get you too.

**Incidents Before This Rule:**   
_**Annabeth got very mad when we spiked Percy's food and basically dragged us by the neck. **_

Another time, she took away our prankster items for a month!

**_A WHOLE MONTH! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS? NO! YOU DON'T! All we did was spray paint her clothes pin-_**

CONNOR, DO NOT SAY ANYTHING.

_**Well, actually, we accidentally-**_

NO! Don't say it out loud!

_**Why not? **_

Because!

**_ Fine. _**

We don't want them to find out!

**_I said fine! _**

Oh. I feel dumb now.

**_I think you said that wrong._**

I don't think I said it wrong.

**_You say it dum. Not dumb_**. **(A/N inside joke)**

Do you think we should just leave, before we accidentally, you know, SAY SOMETHING?

_**Sure. **_

Okay, bye people!

**_Like, if they actually listen to us. _**

LET'S LEAVE!

_I HEARD THAT, YOU CONNIVING STOLLS! REVENGE IS SWEET, AND IT SHALL BE MINE! -Annabeth_

**Exactly! What she said! -Percy**

**_Travis? _**

Connor?

**_We should run now. _**

**_Running_**

for

**_our_**

lives!

AHHHH!

_**Wait, what does conniving mean anyway? **_

No clue. Too bad, just get out of here.

_**BUT, I DON'T KNOW IF SHE INSULTING US OR COMPLIMENTING US! **_

Are you retarded? We just pissed her off, what do you think?

_***gulps* Never mind, Travis, never mind. **_

Will ya just shut up and run?

_Yeah, you probably should run.-Annabeth_

_**GOODBYE.**_

* * *

**so how many of you guys read this? or re-read this, whatever.**


	2. Don't Do It Twice

**just so you know... (and you'll get the hang of it)**

travis,_**connor**__, annabeth,_ **percy,**** _clarisse,_** both stolls

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

**Rule 2:**  
Don't do the same prank more than once.

**Why:**  
Because some people...

**_COUGHCOUGH _**

THE ATHENA CABIN

**_COUGHCOUGH_**

Are really smart and they know what you're up to.

**_Besides, it doesn't work the second time anyway._**

**Incidents Before This Rule:  
**We tried to turn Percy's food purple once and he caught us.

**_Then we did it again and it backfired._**

**YES! IT DID! -Percy**

_That was an interesting day... :) -Annabeth_

**_Dear brother, please explain. _**

Let's just say our food turned the color of puke for a month. Somehow.

_That was me. Just because you guys are pranksters doesn't mean I'm not smart. -Annabeth_

_**SO THAT'S HOW IT WAS PUKE COLORED FOR A MONTH! **_

Dang, why can't we be children of Athena?

**_I'm not really sure that would be a good idea. Then we wouldn't do pranks and we would have to be *COUGH COUGH* nice to Annabeth. _**

NIGHTMARE.

_I heard that.-A._

**Boys, run!-Papa Percy... P.S. RUN NOW!**

_**Papa Percy?**_

DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! LOOK WHO'S ON OUR TRAIL!

_5 minutes later..._

_**So, when we left off... **_

Skip that and say where we are.

**_A bush. _**

Now, should we continue with some pointers for pranksters in Camp Half Blood?

_**We're not doing pointers. We're doing incidents. **_

Oh. I feel dum now.

_**You said that yesterday. **_

I know, idiot.

_**Okay, now I feel dum. **_

Yeah, I know that feel, bro.

_**Thanks... **_

MOVING ON!

_**Do we have any more? **_

Dude, are you serious? We have like a million more.

**_Oooh... I remember one! The cow one. _**

That one was good, THE FIRST TIME.

**_So basically we put fake cow poop all around Annabeth's room and she frea- _**

Connor... RUN!

**_AHH! OH NO OH CRAP OH GREAT OH MY OH WHY OH NOES OH WOW OH JOY MUST BREATHE- _**

Yeah, Connor, you do that. I'll be off explaining. Let's continue. Wait. Maneuver around tree. Okay. So she freaked. And the second time we did it...she got Leo to steal our whip cream and pillowcases. Here comes Connor-

_**THOSE THINGS WERE OUR LIVES GOTTA GO-**_

and there goes Connor. Well, I have to catch him and help him run away... so we'll talk to you next time! Hopefully, NOT showered in slugs. Haha, just kidding.

_Yeah, I heard that too. -A_

**You'll totally get away. Have fun! PLEASE NOTE MY SARCASM! -Percy**

* * *

**sometimes i laugh at how stupid these were but then i remember that these were so fun to write :D haha**

**review, rate, idk, favorite? its your choice so i guess i don't care**


	3. Never Prank Clarisse

**:D hey. ****_connor,_**travis, both stolls

**the others are, you know, said as they talk**

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

**Rule 3:**  
Don't prank Clarisse.

**Why:**  
Because no one wants to be on the receiving side of Maimer, even though it's 'Lamer'

**Incidents Before This Rule:**  
Well, we decided to sneak into her cabin when Ares' cabin was training.

_**We were going to put Aphrodite stuff on her wall and all around her bed. **_

Stuff like posters of people kissing-

**_Travis wants to kiss Kat-_**

I do not!

**Someone's in denial! **

I DO NOT! LIKE! THAT! INSUFFERABLE, ANNOYING, GOODY-TWO-SHOES!

**_Whatever. But anyways, so we replaced her pillow with a large pink heart shaped one, and put one-_**

no, two,

_**-bears on it. **_

We also smeared lipstick around her bed.

_**Not to mention the Barbie dolls. **_

That was funny.

**_Until Clarisse found out. Then she chased us around camp with Lamer, and believe me-_**

why? I don't trust you at all-

_**it hurts.**__**And I don't trust you either, Travis. **_

And this is why we're best friends.

_**Sure, Travis, whatever YOU say.**_

_**PUNKS, YOU WILL DIE. -Clarisse, Drakon slayer and deadly daughter of Ares who will now kill you**_

That's a long ending-signature, Clarisse.

_**Travis, no time to talk. JUST RUN! **_

How come everytime we make a rule we get chased?

**_MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU SAY IT OUT LOUD WITH A MICROPHONE, IDIOTS. -Clarisse, Drakon slayer and deadly daughter of Ares who will now KILL YOU AGAIN_**

Clarisse, just shorten the signature and everything will be okay!

_**NO WAY, JOSE. BE PREPARED TO FEEL MY WRATH. -Clarisse, Daughter of Ares who is currently slapping a weakling by the surname of Stoll**_

_**AGH! That REALLY hurts! **_

YEAHH, STOPPP! AGHHH!

_**WIMPS.-Clarisse, Daughter of Ares who is about to remove the existence of these two people from the world, because then the world will be a better place**_

_Agreed! -A_

**BURN. Too bad I'm not giving you any ice for that.-Percy**

(A/N 1D MOMENT RIGHT HERE READ IT CAREFULLY and try not to explode[with laughter], sorry 1D fans...)

_**The world would be nothing without us. **_

Yeah, we light it up like nobody else.

_**And when Katie smiles at the plants in the ground-Travis feels overwhelmed. **_

I DO NOT!

_**Everyone else at Camp Half Blood can see that you like her. **_

CONNOR, SHUT UP!

_**Everyone else but youuuuu. **_

NOOO! SHUTTTTTT YOURRR LITTLEEE MOUTHHH!

_**Hate to agree with one of you, but the younger one is right. -Clarisse, Daughter of Ares who might, if you are on her good side, attempt to get one of the Wimpy Wimps together with Katie**_

_**See, Travis? **_

DON'T START AGAIN.

_**So c-come on. You know it's wrong. Stop saying you don't like her...CAUSE YOU DO. **_

OH MY ZEUS! I'M LEAVING! And that doesn't rhyme.

**WE GOT RID OF THE BRAT! CELEBRATION TIMES, COME ON! -Percy**

_Woohoo! Dance Party! -A_

**_WHAT?! But I have to kill him first!-Clarisse, Daughter of Ares, who is now off to find Travis and kill him_**

_**And that ends Rule 3 on a happy note, don't you think, Travis? He's running by right now. **_

IT DOES NOT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TELL? I WILL KILL YOU, LITTLE BROTHER! AND I DON'T LIKE KATIE!

_**Aw, sure you don't. And too bad, Clarisse will kill you first. Bye!**_

NOOOOOOO! *screams his head off*


	4. Grover Needs Lessons in Lying

**_CHAPTER FOUR:_**

**Rule 4:**  
Don't ask Grover for help in pranking. _**Ever**_.

**Why:**  
He's a horrible liar.

**Incidents Before This Rule:**  
**_So when I was young and naive..._**

Connor, you still are young and naive.

**_DON'T INTERRUPT! _**

Pushy...jeez.

_**As I was saying...when I was young and naive, I often asked Grover to help me. Because he was older. So I figured he'd be better at stuff. We should tell the twigs one. **_

YEAH! You tell it.

_**Well, Travis wanted to tie up the Demeter Cabin door in twigs. **_

For no r-reason...

**_Sure Travis...sure. Of course it doesn't have anything to do with Katie. _**

I'm ignoring you. We got Grover to play his pipes to bend the twigs around.

**_Then the Demeter Cabin came back. And they saw Grover standing there, because we were hiding in a bush. _**

They asked him who did it...Grover said the tree. So we looked like Chia Pets for a few weeks.

**That was funny. -P.J.**

_Haha, you guys are so good at getting in trouble.-A.C. ...P.S. It's not a good thing._

**_STOLL! DIDN'T I KILL YOU ALREADY?-Clarisse, the seriously ticked off daughter of Ares who will re-kill Stoll...for the fourth time...and will make sure that this time he doesn't come back to life._**

_That's a good plan, Clarisse. Worthy of Athena.-W.G. P.S. I'll help._

**I thought your name was Annabeth. -P.J.**

_Seaweed Brain, figure out what the initials of W.G. mean. -WG_

**Um... water gurgling.. noo... wasting grass...uh...wise gra- Wise Girl! I feel so smart! -SB P.S. I copied you.**

_Great, nice to know. I can't handle your stupidity sometimes. This is one of those times.-WG_

**:( -SB**

_Aww... just kidding. I can handle it, but I act like I can't.-WG_

YOU CAN FLIRT SOME OTHER TIME! AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! CLARISSE IS CHASING ME, AND I'M PROBABLY GOING TO DIE YOUNG AND FREE! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TELL KATI-

_**Tell Katie what? **_

Um.. nothing... Connor...stop wiggling your eyebrows like that.

_**Nah. **_

SO much for being friends.

_**Since when were we friends again? **_

Fine then, so much for being moral support.

_**Um, Travis? **_

What?

_**Clarisse is sneaking up right behind...gotta go!**_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -The screams of T.S. **(A/N TRAVIS STOLL NOT TAYLOR SWIFT)** who has resigned himself to his fate-dying

_**FINALLY! I HAVE DESTROYED THE...wait...HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!-Clarisse Daughter of Ares who is going to be very mad when she finds out how Travis is still alive**_

**_Hey, I thought we were supposed to be talking about why Grover is unreliable. This is really off topic. YO, GROVER!_**

_Um...hi? -Grover_

**_Where did Travis go?_**

_Over...there...-Grover_

**_Grover, you're pointing at the strawberry fields. I do not see a crazy brown haired boy that is approximately the same height as me over there._**

_Wow, Connor is using big words? Never thought that'd happen. -WG_

**Of course you wouldn't.-SB**

_And what is that supposed to mean?-WG_

**_We really appreciate it if you had the lover's quarrel later and helped me find Travis._**

**_I MUST KILL THAT IDIOT AGAIN! -Clarisse, who is seriously going to murder Travis Stoll because he SOMEHOW keeps coming back to life even though he isn't immortal (thank the gods, if he was...)_**

HELP ME!

_**Fudgesicles, NO! Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean I'll help you. **_

LOVE YOU TOO, CONNOR!

**_Ew!_**

* * *

**hahahha we just had to put the last part :'D hahahahaha**


	5. Travis REALLY Likes Katie

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**_

**Rule 5:  
_Pressure Travis into admitting that he likes Katie..._**

**Why:**  
_**He likes her. Plus, he's in a temporary coma, thanks to Clarisse, so I can talk all I want to about him and Katie. And he can't say anything, because he's sorta half dead.**_

_Yes! Annoy him so that he admits it! Athena will help!-WG_

**I suppose I will too, then. Just to get revenge. Muhahahaha-SB**

_**You're welcome. I'll knock him into a coma anytime you want.-Clarisse, daughter of Ares who is currently congratulating herself on managing to dispose of one of the Stolls, even if it isn't permanently**_

**Incidents Before This Rule:**  
_**Um... I don't really know how to word this... lets just say...he turned into one of Apollo's cows every time we asked him...**_

**Yes, yes he did!-SB aka SuperBoy! P.S. just kidding...thats stupid**

_Just like someone I know...-WG_

**HEY! :( -SB**

_I wasn't talking about you. I'm talking about the older Stoll. But good try. -WG_

**Oh... :) -SB**

_**From your trusty-**_

_UNTRUSTY, YOU MEAN.-WG_

_**As I was saying...From your TRUSTY reporter, Connor Stoll, I can say that the Travis specimen has not yet awakon. Awakon. Awoken. Awoken!**_

_Took you long enough...-WG_

**Connor is getting burned by Annabeth...-SB**

**_SHUT UP! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO STAY ON TOPIC! OOOH! One of the ways I made Travis confess was I hid all his clothes when he finished showering. He told me he was going to run around naked but I blackmailed him and he told me the truth. *evil smile*_**

_Nice one... -WG_

**I know one too! I was sparring with him and he kept saying, "I'm going to win!" So then I beat him. I told him, I won't let you win until you prove something. And so he told me that he liked Katie. And then I beat him again.-SB**

_:'D-WG_

**Wow, I never knew my life stories would make someone cry with laughter...-SB**

_No, I'm laughing at what you made Travis do :D-WG_

_**That was a good one. Anyone else like to share?**_

_**I REMEMBER WHEN I MADE THAT PUNK SPILL HIS SECRETS. ACTUALLY, STOLL, YOU WERE THERE.-Clarisse, who is going to find PLEASURE in telling this story**_

_**I was? Which threatening was that?**_

_**THE NOODLE ONE. I FORCED TRAVIS TO SPILL ALL HIS SECRETS OR I WOULD SMASH HIS FACE INTO NOODLES AND FEED IT TO THE HARPIES-CLARISSE THE DAUGHTER OF ARES WHO IS PLEASED THAT SHE SINGLE-HANDEDLY CONTRIBUTED TO THE TEMPORARY DEMISE OF TRAVIS STOLL..WHO IS NOW...UNFORTUNATELY AWAKE**_

NOOOO! HOW DID THIS TOPIC GET HERE?! CONNOR, I WILL KILL YOU!

_**Thanks for telling me that. I am going to leave now... **_

And I am going to listen to what happened...

**_Oh Hades no... Bye! *hides behind Percy*_**

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

CONNOR! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AGAIN!

O.O-Katie

_Travis is blushing! -WG_

***Snicker*-SB**

_*Slap*-WG_

**Annabeth, that hurt!-SB**

_OF COURSE IT DID, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO! DON'T MAKE FUN OF THEM! WE'RE IN LOVE, TOO! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BREAK UP WITH YOU...-WG_

***Eyes wide* No, no no no...-SB**

I AM NOT BLUSHING! *blushes*

_Sure you aren't. Keep telling yourself that. Don't worry Katie, he returns the feelings. -WG_

**_You better admit it, Stoll, or else...YOU HAVE A ONE WAY TICKET TO HADES...-Clarisse, the extremely dangerous daughter of Ares who will send Stoll back to the infirmary if he breaks Katie's heart_**

Wow, this is awkward. I don't like that dwerp. -K.G.

_SURE, SURE YOU DON'T, KATIE!- Everyone except Katie and Travis_

_**I'm gonna...run now.**_

COME BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!

* * *

**oh, travis. he's confused about his feelings. r&r?**


	6. Blackmailing is Not Always A Good Thing

_**CHAPTER SIX:**_

**Rule 6:**  
_**When blackmailing people, never use something they can turn on you.**_

**Why:**  
Because people get mad! LIKE ME!

**Incidents Before This Rule:**  
_**Well...I was trying to blackmail Travis with his squirt gun, but turns out the squirt gun was remote controlled, so I got a ton of slime on my face...**_

Ha! In your face! Whoa, I just made a pun.

**_You're nice. _**

I know.

_**What else? Oh yeah, I remember now. I think I threw a stuffed owl in Percy's cabin and he asked Annabeth why it was there, but Annabeth knew it was me, so she asked her mom to make it alive...and...**_

We still have the scars.

_Haha. That was hilarious! -WG_

**_IT WAS NOT!_**

**Of course it was.-SB**

_**Ugh...**_

It's okay, Connor. I suffered too.

**_I remember this other time, too. When for some reason, we were targeting the Demeter Cabin...I wonder why? _**

SHUT UP, CONNOR!

_**La la la la la, can't hear you. But like I said, we were targeting the Demeter Cabin, specifically Katie...again, I wonder why? **_

I swear, if you don't stop, I will come up with the best prank ever and...

**_Hey, I'm a son of Hermes, too. Your "best" prank isn't going to work. _**

Whatever.

**_You're just jealous that I'm the better prankster. _**

And you're just jealous that I'm the older one.

**_Um, nooooo...Cause older means you become, uh, senile earlier. Yeah, and you get rheumatism, and Alshymer's._**

_It's pronounced Alzheimer's, duh. And I would've never guessed you knew what rheumatism was.-WG_

_**I don't. And, not everyone is such a pronunciation freeaaa-**_

Connor, I suggest you don't finish that sentence; Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, after all. Plus, remember our first rule?

_**Oops. **_

_Exactly. And whoa...you know a big word such as pronunciation? Impossible!-WG_

**Haha! Laugh attackkk! *doubles over laughing* -SB**

_I know I'm funny, Percy. -WG_

**That time it was super hilarious because you were all sarcastic and stuff... -SB**

_Okay, I think you're high. But, whatever. -WG_

Not. Helping.

**Travis, we're going off topic. Remember how we promised to stay on topic? **

No, I actually don't remember that rule at all.

**_Well that'll be number 7 then..._**

You do that, I'll go prank someone...

_**NO, DON'T LEAVE! **_

Um, Connor, are you okay? You are acting very OOC.

_**Huh? What's OOC? **_

Oh, it means Out Of Character. I read it in fanfiction.

_**Fanfiction? **_

Forget it. I'll show you later.

**_Ok then... Interesting...*evil smile* _**

Connor, why are you smiling at me?

_**No reason.**_

* * *

**hey.**


	7. Being ADHD is NOT Fun

_**CHAPTER SEVEN:**_

**Rule 7:**  
Don't get off topic...

**Why:**  
_**Because we are really ADHD and go off topic a lot...**_

Hey Connor, there's a butterfly over there, and it's purpl- OW!

_**Stay on topic. You promised. **_

Okay, whatever.

**Incidents Before This Rule:**  
_**Well, in rule 6 someone COUGH TRAVIS! COUGH started talking about how embarrassing it is to get embarrassed... **_

I never said that.

**_Well, I thought you were talking about that, okay?! _**

Now you're going off topic.

_**Travis, remember, INCIDENTS! **_

Oohhh...Yeah. Rule number one was a big example.

_**Yeah, we were just stating stuff and all of a sudden we started talking abou- **_

Stop. And drop. And roll out of the sights of Annabeth!

**_Stay on topic!_**

_I wouldn't do that if I were you...-WG_

I think one of our half-siblings gave us a dose of the Extremely Unfocused Concoction...

**_Who? What? When? Where? How? And why? _**

I think it's who, what, when, where, WHY, and how...wait a second, what are we talking about? Huh?

_**I have no clue...Oh My Gods, is that the iPhone 7?! **_

Oh My Gods, YES! I need one.

**_I need one. _**

Blu-no, that's Percy's color. Black!

**_No, orange, duh! That's the best color!_**

**Exactly. Blue is my color. And that's the best color. Ever. -SB**

_No, the best is silver...or grey! And did you know that the i in iPhone/iPad/iPod/iTunes actually stands for immortal? So it's actually immortalPhone.-WG_

**_Idiots. Red is obviously the greatest color in the world!-Clarisse, Daughter of Ares who will gladly kill Travis Stoll anytime someone wants her to, along with anyone who disagrees with her_**

**Annabeth! Silver is my color!- Thalia, who came out of no-where, and is only staying for a few more hours**

_Fine, I'll just go with grey.-WG_

**Yeah, don't wanna get Thalia mad! No offense or anything but...-SB**

**I'm offended. But you shouldn't be talking.-Thalia, the leader of the Hunt**

_**So that's why whenever you drop the iPhone, it still works... Cool. **_

You learn something new everyday, I guess.

_**Like how we learned you ABSOLUTELY LOVE KATIE! **_

CONNOR, BACK TO THE TOPIC!

_**You didn't deny it... *snicker* **_

*blush* SHUT UP.

**Wow, you guys have more drama then I do! And I live with a bunch of teenaged girls!- Thalia, the 15 and 364 days old girl**

**Wow, Thalia, stop changing your signature...-Percy**

**No one cares, Seaweed Brain. -Thalia, the annoyed-at-Percy Hunter**

**Hey! Only Annabeth is allowed to call me that! Hmmph! -PERCY JACKSON**

_No, I actually don't care as much, it doesn't mean that she likes you or anything. Besides, it's a stupid but awesome nickname. HIGH FIVE, THALIA!-WG_

**Besides, I've called you that before. And yeah, I'm a Huntress. Or a Hunter. Dunno which one. Annabeth, help me here...And HIGH FIVE BACK!-Thalia, who is extremely confuzzled at why Percy changed his signature**

_Huntress. Like actress, or waitress. But you gu-I mean girls are always called Hunters.-Annabeth, who changed her signature for the last time_

_**Wow, you guys are soooo off topic. Even more than us. **_

Yep.

_**But I guess since we're all ADHD it doesn't matter. **_

Can we get back to the correct topic and not talk about the right form of Hunter?

_Nope.- Annabeth_

**Nope. -Percy, who has actually been silent for almost a minute, which is a record, and has a really random ending to his sentence, but doesn't care**

**Nope. I am a Hunter, after all. But it looks like I gotta go. See ya two later! And you, Clarisse. And...you too...Travis and Connor...-Thalia, who doesn't really know how to say goodbye to people**

_**Yeah, sure, whatever. . We need to! I actually remember some times when you guys got into BIG TROUBLE with Chiron...-Clarisse, who is about to embarrass the Stoll brothers a whole lot**_

**_GODS, NO! DON'T MAKE CHIRON COME OVER HERE AND EMBARRASS US! NOOOOO! _**

WHY, CLARISSE? WHY?! NOOO!

_**TOO LATE, TWERPS! CHIRONNNN!-Clarisse, the daughter of Ares who is pleased about having Chiron coming over to join**_

_He's coming. We should introduce him! This is a recording, after all. -Annabeth_

**I'll do that! And here is our teacher, the almighty immortal horse-man, CHIRONN! Let's give a round of applause to our awesome teacher! Wait, did I just call him horse-man? Ah, oh well.-Percy**

_***claps*-Clarisse, who has many more plans under her sleeve**_

_*claps* -Annabeth_

***claps super loudly* Ow, my hands hurt. -Percy**

*The Stolls brothers both unwillingly clap*

_**Welcome to our show.. la-di-da... Travis, you get our earplugs, okay?**_

Why do I have to do everything?

**_You have more responsibilities..._**

But... fine, whatever!

_**No, that doesn't mean walk slowly past the Demeter cabin. **_

What made you think that?

_**You're going the wrong way, stupid. **_

Oh... *blushes*...hehehe *nervous laugh*...Okay. Bye!

**Hello**,_ everyone__**.**_**-Chiron**

_**Hey, Chiron. Would you like to help the Stolls with their recording?-Clarisse, who feels evil**_

**Sure. **_What_** do **_you_** need **_me_** to**_ talk_** about?****_-Chiron_**

I'm back. Here.

_**Thank you. It was just about to start.**_

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALL ALALALALALALALALALALALA

_**While they sing that song, we need you talk about a time when the Stoll brothers got in trouble for going off topic during dinneeerrr...-Clarisse, who is going to kick the Stoll's behinds**_

**That's** _a_ **hard** _decision._** There**_ are_ **so** _many_ **incidents** _of_** the**_ Stolls_ **getting**_ in_ **trouble**_. I_ **guess** _I'll_ **pick** _the_ **most** _recent_ **one**. _-Chiron_

_The one that happened last night? Oohh...-Annabeth_

**I'm going to laugh so hard after this is over...-Percy, who has finally picked a signature**

**Well**,_ last_ **night**, _the_ **Stolls**_ had_ **too** _much_ **sugar**. _They_ **went** _wild._ **And** _pretty_ **soon** _they_ **went**_ from_ **talking** _about_** strawberries**_ to_** how** _weird_ **horses** _are._** Let's** _just_ **say** _that_** they..**._pulled_ **a** _Mr_. **D**. _No_ **specifics.** _-Chiron_** (A/N that took a long time... *wipes sweat off forehead* phew)**

_*Everyone except the Stolls brothers and Chiron burst into simultaneous laughter*_

_And...then... *hiccups* after that... they got such a bad...punishment...it was *hiccups* I can't even talk...-Annabeth_

**Ahahahaaaaaaaaa... they had to sing.. hahaha... that song...so embarrassing for them... *breathes* so funny... for us...They had to sing...-Percy**

_*Everyone bursts into laughter except the brothers this time*_

_**...Hahaa... I bet you guys an't bear the suspense...-Clarisse, who really needs some water to calm down **_

You guys are getting off topic... and very.. ironically that is what we're supposed to be talking about!

_**Yeah! You hypocritical people!**_

**I**_ guess_ **I'll** _be_ **going**. _I_** hope** _that_ **satisfied** _whatever_ **you** _actually_ **needed** _me_ **for...**_-Chiron_

_Bye, Chiron! AND WHOA...YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY HYPOCRITICAL?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS ANYWAY?!-Annabeth_

**Haha! -Percy**

**_Uh.. I might know what it means..._**

Yeah.. Sure Connor, sure.

**_But I do know what it means... _**

Hahahahahahahahahaa- no one believes you.

_**I DO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! **_

Mmmhmm...whatever helps you sleep at night...

* * *

**hey we love you guys (but not really because thats creepy.) r&r if you want, whatever.**

**ps, for the song they sung, idk, just pick a song you hate.**


	8. Avoid Sugar At All Costs

_**CHAPTER EIGHT:**_

**Rule 8:  
**_Don't let the Stolls eat sugar. And, just so you know, we're getting tired of saying our names. (Annabeth)_

**Yeah...and the reason you don't feed them sugar is 'cause right now they're running around the camp throwing glitter- *gets attacked by glitter*- at everyone. (Percy)**

_And so we 'Stoll' their recording device. (Annabeth)_

***snickers at the inside joke* (Percy)**

_**Nice pun, Blondie!-Clarisse, who will kill the Stolls if they throw another can of gli-UGH!**_

_Don't call me a Blondie! But yeah, go ahead and do that. Also, we're getting rid of the 'Why', because it's really irrelevant, and self-explanatory. (Annabeth)_

**So, Annabeth, would you like to kindly explain some more reasons why the Stolls shouldn't eat sugar? (Percy)**

**Incidents Before This Rule:**  
_There's so many..Should I list all of them? Or just the worst ones? (Annabeth)_

**Hey, I'm not the one who stole the device. It's all yours. (Percy)**

_I think we should just list a few. How many? 10? (Annabeth)_

**No..7! It's a magical number! (Percy)**

_Uhhh...okay then.(Annabeth)_

**We need to start. Number one... Hmm... 3 months ago, the Pegasus one. (Percy)**

_Gods, did you have to bring up that one? Anyway...I think they bribed the Pegasus' with SUGAR cubes (ironic, right), then they somehow got them to listen, and...I'm pretty sure Connor still thinks unicorns are real... (Annabeth)_

**YES I HAD TO BRING UP THAT ONE! IT'S MY FAVORITE! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA (Percy)**

_O.O (Annabeth)_

_**Jackson, did YOU just have a lot of sugar?-Clarisse, daughter of Ares, who thinks that Percy Jackson is on a sugar rush himself...**_

_Correction: Don't give Percy any sugar, either. (Annabeth)_

_**Agreed-Clarisse, daughter of Ares, who always thought Jackson was mental**_

_Yeah, I knew that too. I just chose not to acknowledge that. (Annabeth)_

**BUT ANNABETH! (Percy)**

_Just admit it. You. Are. Mental.(Annabeth)_

**Fine, I admit that I am mental. Can we get back on topic pleaseeeeee? (Percy)**

_Okay. Number 2. Hmm.. A few days ago, when they insulted Chiron! (Annabeth)_

**Man, that was bad. Did you see Connor's face? (Percy)**

_**What about my face? I mean, I know I am beautiful, but what about it? **_

Connor, you're not beautiful at all. Ponies are beautiful.

_**Dude, is that a double rainbow? **_

OH MY GODS! FIND THE GOLD!

***whispers* Thanks for the blackmail material, guys. (Percy)**

_Well, that was awkward. That also served as number 3... (Annabeth)_

_**Sugar has been one of the main reasons Maimer has been used so much lately!- Clarisse, who needs another spear because Maimer II is getting worn out**_

**Hmm.. I wonder why.. *sarcastic cough cough* Does it have to do anything with, I dunno, hyper-ness during pranks? And will you get a Maimer III? (Percy)**

_**That is information I do not feel like sharing.-Clarisse, who still holds a grudge against Prissy Jackson and is suspicious of his motives and therefore will not reveal anything else to him or other people**_

_Jeez, Clarisse, how long was that? 15 seconds? We stopped our signatures..(Annabeth)_

**I mean, I knew you talked a lot, but not that- (Percy)**

_I suggest you close your mouth. (Annabeth)_

_**Good thinking, Annie. -Clarisse, who would kindly beat Jackson to a pulp right now**_

_*blinding glare of anger* Don't call me that! (Annabeth)_

**Ever heard of a place called Back On Topic? Lets go there! (Percy)**

_That made no sense whatsoever, but okay. Number 4, hmm.. What about the Great Blue Incident? (Annabeth)_

_**Long story short, the two punks took 3 gallons of blue food coloring and poured it on themselves, not realizing it wasn't water. The End. -Clarisse, who just got attacked by glitter and is going to kill a certain two brothers from the Hermes cabin**_

**Yup, that's a day in the life of Camp Half Blood. (Percy)**

_You're talking... *snort* (Annabeth)_

**Huh? (Percy)**

_Never mind. (Annabeth)_

**Okay. Bad Sugar Rush Incident #5 is going to go to the Giant Sponge War. (Percy)**

_Oh, gods. I'm pretty sure Lou Ellen is still planning revenge for that one. (Annabeth)_

**It's a good thing she can do magic, or else those frozen sponges would've killed her. (Percy)**

_Like seriously, what did they eat? Yes, I know it was sugar, but what was it in? (Annabeth)_

**I think it was a pack of SOUR SKITTLES! HEHEHEHEE. (Percy)**

_Okay, Percy, how many chocolates did you eat today? (Annabeth)_

**Four? I'm not sure. (Percy)**

_*sarcastically* I can't wait for the sugar to kick in.(Annabeth)_

_**I'm back. Those twerps are out cold. They better not wake up hyper. -Clarisse, who just beat up the Stolls and are hoping they STAY that way at least until we all go to bed**_

**I'm getting sleepy. (Percy)**

_Oh, gods no! We need to hurry up with the program. That's stage one of sugar rush! Okay okay okay! Number 6! Uh, uh...uhhh...(Annabeth)_

**_The strawberry fields! -Clarisse, who does not enjoy being near mental Percy either_**

_Yes! They ripped up all of the plants, resulting in a mad Demeter Cabin, Chiron, and Mr. D! Quick, last one! (Annabeth)_

**Wait, my head is foggy now. (Percy)**

_No no no no! That's stage two! Um...hmm... The raiding rampage! They raided the whole island of Manhattan while Canp Half Blood was asleep. We wouldn't have known if they didn't come back with 4 limos full of stuff. Okay, done with those! (Annabeth)_

**My head doesn't hurt... Wait. Is that glitter on my head? (Percy)**

_**Oh, gods. -Clarisse, who will need to leave now because Jackson has become mental**_

_It started. We were too late! *facepalm* (Annabeth)_

**BLACKJACK! IT'S TIME FOR THE THRILL OF A LIFETIME! MWAHAHAHAAAAA! LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE! YAY! (Percy)**

_Yeah, I think I'll leave now and let you imagine what happens next. It won't be pretty. (Annabeth)_

* * *

**knowing percy, ha- ha..**

**ha.**

**oh no.**


	9. A Battle Ensues

Just a short reminder:

**_Connor,_**Travis, **Percy,** _Annabeth, __**Clarisse**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER NINE:**_

**Rule 9:**  
**_Never, and I mean NEVER let Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse steal your recording device. _**

Especially if you are a hyper mess and they can use everything you say as blackmail.

_**Scratch what I said. Never let ANYONE take your recording device. **_

If you do, your life ends now. *sobs*

Our lives ended.

**Incidents Before This Rule:**  
Um, listen the rule before this one. Yeah. That's what happened.

**_You know what, we should change that. _**

Okay.

**What Happens If You Don't Follow It:**  
You fail at life! Like seriously, we only ate a bag of skittles and then Annabeth stole our device and recorded that long recording!

_**We weren't even in it! **_

Actually, we were. For 2 lines. And now she and Percy and Clarisse have great blackmail.

**_Wait, what? I need to listen to that again._**

Then pause this.

_1 hour later..._

_***cries* I see what you mean, Travis. That's why my head hurt this morning. **_

Yeah, Clarisse beat us up. *sniffs*

_**I was going to say I tripped over a bucket with glitter in it, but that works too. **_

We were out for a day! A whole day!

_**Twenty-four hours? We could've used all that time for pranks! **_

And what if Kay-some people listen to the recording? Okay, we are so dead.

**_Kay-who? *evil eyebrow wiggle with a smirk on the side* Thinking about Katie again? _**

I have no idea what you're talking about. ANYWAYS, back to topic.

_**Yeah yeah Travis, we all know you're trying to avoid Rule 7, remember? Psh, it's not like we're going to follow rules anyway. Even if we wrote them.**_

Someone is a jerk-butt today.

_**That someone is not *sings* me-e! **_

Next time, warn me when you're about to sing. My ears are bleeding. You have a very high-pitched and squeaky voice...Ouch.

_**Some people just don't appreciate talent when they see it. Hmmph!**_

_Talent... sure... (Annabeth)_

_**IT'S ANNABETH! AND EVIL PERCY! AND EVIL CLARISSE! **_

AHHH!

We're running-

**_for- _**

our- wait, deja vu.

**_I DON'T CARE! LIVES! *drops mike*_**

**So you're afraid of our presence now. Great. (Percy)**

_We're going to have fun until camp ends... (Annabeth)_

_**Those twerps... at least I won't have to deal with them now. They just run when they see me. Typical. *grunts*- Clarisse, who is glad the Stolls are now out of her way, at least for the time being**_

***Snorts* (Percy)**

_So...what were we talking about again? (Annabeth)_

**I dunno...too bad. The microphone is officially ours forever! (Percy)**

_Until they steal it back, but I doubt they have the guts to do that now... (Annabeth)_

**_If they even try, they are dead. It would be Capture the Mike...with two casualties. -Clarisse, who would gladly fight the Stolls for you_**

**I need to work on my sword fighting skills anyway. I'm getting a little rusty. (Percy)**

_Good idea. But, we need a plan, because I have a feeling the Stolls are already planning some kind of revenge. (Annabeth)_

**_*loud crackling sound is heard*_**

I think we got in!

**_Did we really just hack- _**

*slaps hand over Connor's mouth* SHUT UP.

**Was it just me, or did I just hear the Stolls coming out of the Big House stereos? (Percy)**

_No, that wasn't a dream. What do you guys want? (Annabeth)_

Connor, you idiot!

**_Hey, you talked first. Don't blame me! _**

I'm older, so I'm allowed to punish you.

**_Nuh uh, I have blackmail against you. _**

Like what?

**_Like your big fat crush on Kati- _**

I don't like her!

_**Right...**_

_**DO YOU GUYS NOT REALIZE WE HAVE YOUR BELOVED MIKE? WHO'S MIKE ARE YOU USING ANYWAY?- Clarisse, who is very UNAMUSED right now!**_

_**Cause you're BEMUSED,**_

and CONFUSED.

_Do you guys even know what bemused means? Because you just contradicted Clarisse. (Annabeth)_

_**To be honest I don't even know what contradicted means...**_

Don't insult my intelligence, Annabeth. And Connor, don't tell her that!

_**Why not? **_

Duh...you're making yourself look weak.

**Too late. You were already weak. (Percy)**

_***sob* **_

*whimper*

_**Percy thinks we're weak! **_

I feel sad now...

_**What a coincidence. -Clarisse, who is about to have a hysterical laughter fi- HAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA AAAA**_

_That still didn't answer her question. How are you speaking into a mike when we clearly have yours? (Annabeth)_

_**You'll just have to come find us. **_

No pranks, no gimmicks. Promise.

**Wait, Travis just promised something? Swear on the Styx! (Percy)**

Um... I swear on my chocolate covered pretzel sticks that I will have no gimmicks in this plan.

_**That's like almost unbreakable, Percy. Chocolate covered pretzel sticks are the bomb.**_

**_YOU SHOULD PROBABLY BRACE YOURSELVES. - Clarisse, who still wants to beat up the Stolls for no good reason except that they are wimpy morons_**

**You have a point, Connor... (Percy)**

_I still think we should make a plan for this. (Annabeth)_

**Annabethhh...! Let's just go...! I wanna fight someone! (Percy)**

_*rolls eyes* Okay. Stolls, look out. (Annabeth)_

*rushed whispering* If we don't make it out alive, I just want you know that even though you suck sometimes ,you're an awesome partner in crime.

**_Ditto._**** (A/N- aw brotherly love)****_ The results will be announced on the next rule. _**

If there is one.

_I love how you two are already doubting yourselves. Fear only makes it easier to conquer. (Annabeth)_

**Just fight already! (Percy)**

_Fine. (Annabeth)_

_**Let the battle begin! Charge!-Clarisse, who is ready to kick some Stoll butts!**_

* * *

**c: i finally finished re uploading! woooooooo! **


	10. The Stolls Are Miserable

_**CHAPTER TEN:**_

**Rule 10:  
**_**Never, ever, forever, **_

-more like for-NEVER!-

_**fight Annabeth, Clarisse, and Percy all at the same time. **_

Or individually, either. They'll beat you either way.

_**And when he says beat, he's being literal. **_

I don't think I've ever gone through so much pain. Moving on!

**Incidents Before This Rule:  
****_Do you even _need _an explanation? _**

No, you don't. Do not argue with us. You just don't.

**What Happens If You Don't Follow It:  
**You get killed.

_**Or worse.**_

**Seriously, they need to get their priorities sorted out!**

_Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?!_

**That's for me to know and you to find out.**

_Okay, yes you did._

_**WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS STOP BEING GOOD AT FIGHTING?! **_

I AGREE 500%!

_**500%?! **_

What?!

_**I'd say more like...**_∞**_times_** ∞%! **(A/N infinity, if that doesn't show up...)**

_Thanks for the suggestions, but nah. And, by the way, you can't multiply infinity by infinity because infinity is already infinite, therefore you can't go further. _

_**Thanks for making sense, Annabeth. **_

Yeah.

**Actually, I understood that. Maybe your smartness is rubbing off of me. OH NO! **

_The correct term is wisdom. But why is that a bad thing?_

**It's my reputation to stay stupid forever.**

_*Sighs* Whatever you say, Percy._

_**Prissy's an idiot. You should have known that by now.**_

_**Can we just get back to the topic? **_

PLEASE.

_**The only problem is...we're going to be highly humiliated by this. SO!, we should just let them speak. **_

That's actually one of the smarter ideas you've had.

_Great! So...anyway...we went into the Big House attic. The Stolls were just sitting in a corner, gigglin-_

**Boys don't giggle. **

_Okay, chuckling about how they were going to win. Then, we came in and-_

_**THREW OUR SHOES AT THEM! **_

**That's literally how we defeated them. *smirks***

_**NO IT WASN'T! After you threw your shoes at us, we ran to the bathroom with your shoes. Then... uh... Travis...do the honors. **_

We may or may not have filled them with glue, and walked out, with our hands inside them... Then we tried throwing them back but they were stuck on our hands...

_So you both ended up kicking yourselves in the face with your hand, and knocking yourselves out just trying to take off the shoe. Not a great tactic._

**It was hilarious though. **

_**Uh huh, whatever you say, Percy. **_

Shut up, Connor. Do you want to have all the fame and glory of the world?

_**Definitely. **_

THEN STOP TALKING.

_**Jeez Travis, chill.**_

_After they knocked themselves out, I think Percy pushed a chair on them. The hard, wooden, school kind. _

**Oops.**

_**Ehh, they're just wimps. Wimpy wimps.**_

**Great choice of wording you used there. **

_**SHUT UP BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP, JACKSON.**_

**GODS, OKAY! Jeez. You can talk like this you know. **

_Percy, just shut up before she really does beat you up._

_**CAN YOU GUYS STOP!? We're still trying to describe the Grand Battle. **_

That we...lost.

_Maybe you guys should let us tell the rest. After Percy pushed a chair on them, he put a blanket over it, spit on it, and left._

**I had to make my mark. You know what, everytime I win a battle, I'm going to spit on it. That sounds good.**

_**Until it comes BACK TO LIFE AND STARTS FIGHTING YOU AGAIN!**_

**Whoa, whoa, calm down, Clarisse.**

_So, Stolls, what do you have to say about yourselves?_

We already told you.

_**Do we need to repeat it?**_

_Yes, you do. Say it loud and proud._

UGH! OKAY! WE WILL NEVER, EVER, FOR-NEVER,

_**FIGHT A DUEL AGAINST ANY OF YOU GUYS, **_

AND WE WON'T TRY TO PRANK YOU ANYMORE.

**And what about the mike problem?**

KEEP OUR MIKE. WE AREN'T HONORABLE ENOUGH FOR IT.

_**Seriously.**_

**Well, you did crush the Big House mike as you fell on top of it, so I'll agree to this offer.**

_I still feel like you guys are going to find a loophole, but it's amusing to watch you guys practically bow to us. _

_**Can you guys leave and let us grieve over our mistakes? **_

Please!

**You better not be planning anything. I have my eyes on you. But not really, that would be creepy.**

_Percy, just shut up and let them be. We can take them if they try to prank us again anyway._

_**GOOD **_

BYE!

*mutters* And good ridd-

**Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?**

BYE.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL US! *dodges pitchforks and torches***

**sorry...we, uh, ... are... procrastinators... *nervous smile?***

**well anyway! review? maybe? no? ok.**

**(yeah its kinda short... but we were... lazy. thats the word.)**


End file.
